an American otaku
by vegeta99
Summary: an american exchange student comes to live with Konata will he hit it off with her this is my first lucky star fic hope you like
1. Chapter 1

an american otaku

Hi my name is Harrison and I'm an American in Japan which is awesome gundam models, anime, and manga oh my ah I love this place I was brought here as an exchange student for my second year of highschool right now I'm headed to the house I'm staying at some people named the Izumis Izumeys or something. Well here i am. I thought I steadily knocked on the door as it opened I noticed a delicious smell wafting out "Oh, you must be the new exchange student come right on in." a short blue haired girl said "Okay whats your name by the way?" I asked "Oh my name is Konata I'll be one of your classmates." she said as I walked in "Wait but," I stopped mid sentence I was told that the mother of the family had died and not seeing her father in the kitchen I assumed she was cooking and I didnt think it wise to insult the person handling my food just then her father walked in "Oh hi Harrison I didnt hear you coming in Konata will show you around." " 'Kay dad come on Harrison." She grabbed my hand and walked down the hall "Here's your room my cousin usually sleeps here but she's in the city with her husband in a couples hotel." she said with a cat like smile "Do you really think you should be telling me things about your family like that?" I asked her a bit embarresed "Eh." "eh? you just said eh that..that." I stammered nervously "Heh I thought Americans were more laid back." she said with a smirk "Well heh heh" I couldnt help but laugh I was after all acting strangely "Well stap giggling and come on I need to get back to dinner." she said as she pulled me away "This is my room feel free to come on in if you need to ask me something." she said "W-what if you're doing something...well...you know changing or something?" I asked I was sure I was blushing seriously whats wrong with me today "Well I assumed you'd knock first ya know." she said laughing "Now this is my dads room I dont see why you would need to go in there but you know." "Now here's my dads study he'll be in here most of the time, here's the living room this is were we, you know live." she said "Heh heh" "No need to laugh it was a crappy joke and last but not least the kitchen." then there was a small ding "Oh dinners ready." after a few minutes we had dinner it was pretty good we had curry I think I dont know too much about Japanese cuisine. "That was delicious I am stuffed." I said with a sigh "Well we try to accomadate all guests."Sojiro said "I just hope you like it here" "Well with food like this who wouldn't?" I said as the two of us shared a laugh "Come on Konata you've barely touched your food." "Yeah well I'm not too hungry I had too many choco cornets today I kinda got a stomach ache." she replied "That's too bad it's really good." he replied "Well thanks for the meal but I'm kinda tired i think i'll hit the hay." I said stuffed "Well good night I hope you have a good day at school tomorrow." he said smiling "Thanks." I said making my way to the guest room I lied down on the bed Hmm I wonder what my class will be like that Konata sure is nice hm kida cute too huh is that why I was acting so weird ah well I'm beat time too go to bed I thought as I drifted to sleep

SO HOW WAS IT HOPE YOU LIKED IT NEXT CHAPTER HELL BE MEETING THE OTHER 3 AND SOMETHING ABOUT A CHOCO CORNET SEE YOU THEN


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: OF CHOCO CORNETS AND HOMEWORK

"So what you're saying is that you don't have choco cornets in America?" Konata asked Harrison curious "Well I don't know maybe at some bakery or something but I've never had one before." Harrison replied It was lunch time and because of a lack of his own friends he was sitting with Konata and her pals. As far as he saw if they were in an anime Miyuki would be the rich one, Kagami seemed to be Konata's opposite, and Tsukasa would be the cute one. Weird how the world kinda worked that way.

"Well you have to try one they're great." Konata continued before handing him the extra she brought "Wow that's really nice Konata thanks."He said "Wow she already treats you nicer than she treats us." Kagami said laughing to herself "I'm only nice to people who have souls." Konata said with a smirk "Hey I let you see my notes and homework shouldn't that be enough!" Kagami yelled while everyone else laughed. They then watched as Harrison was about to take a bite out of his choco cornet

He was about to bite the tip but stopped before his teeth could sink in. "Hmmm" Harrison said a bit quizzically he then tore the tip before dipping it in the chocolate and eating it "Ohhh" the girls said all at once "Uh..is there something wrong?" Harrison asked "Oh no no no it's just well the choco cornet is just a topic of conversation with us, like how you eat it you know?" Kagami quickly replied "mm-hm as a matter of fact you eat it just like me." Miyuki said "I always tear a piece off before dipping it into the chocolate" she continued "Oh yeah that's interesting." Harrison replied a bit bored "So what do you like to do Harrison?" Kagami asked "Oh well I like to read books and stuff, making models, and watching anime." Harrison replied "Wait up you like anime I'm all about anime and manga!" Konata said excitedly "Wow you really didn't know much about the person you took in." Kagami replied "So all this means is that he's cooler than i originally though." Konata said Just then lunch ended and they had to get back to class LATER THAT DAY When school ended Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami had to show Harrison around the city "Don't forget Konata I won't bail you out of your work this time and don't try to copy off Harrison either." Kagami said "Wait you mean work like with your hands or work with your brain because I'd rather sleep or play games then do either." Harrison replied even though the comment wasn't directed to him "What do you mean augh you and Konata have more in common than I thought." Kagami said as Tsukasa laughed "Well Konata said you'd be cool with us copying." Harrison said "Wait she said what!" Kagami yelled "I don't see what the problem is you let me why not him?" Konata asked "Because I'm not just your personal answer machine!" Kagami said "Ahh it's fine I don't really care I'm smart enough I'm just uber lazy." Harrison said "Wow, now you don't even have to come to our house to get your answers Kona-chan." Tsukasa said giggling "Say what now?" Harrison surprised at the claim "Hey your right Tsukasa chan that sure is conveniant." Konata said with a cat like smile "Good let her mooch on someone else for once." Kagami said "Damn, well I guess there are lazy people everywhere." Harrison hoping Konata was just joking

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	3. Chapter 3

OF MODELS AND IMPLICATIONS (Harrison POV)

As it turns out Konata was joking (At least for the most part). When we got back to her house we played some fighting games watched some TV all in all it was pretty cool around 5 I told her I should probably get started on my homework before I forget about it "Oh I see the self proclaimed super saiyan of fighting games has quit and is about to hide in his cave and weep." she said with a mocking smile "Girl you just jealous of my supah saiyan swagga." I said turning around with a smile "Be careful what you say you actually implied that your better than me." she said with a smirk "Oh yeah well lets see what I "imply" after you've been soundly beatin." I said as I sat down and before I realised it I was getting my ass kicked AGAIN. There was no doubt about it she was sly but one day I will be able to out smart he- damn my inner monolouge has cost me another round

(Third person)  
THAT SAME DAY AT 8 : "So have you finished that homework yet?" Konata asked slyly, after a 30 round streak she had earned her bragging rights "It'll be done soon enough god get off my back." Harrison said a bit sore "Sorry I don't speak last place." "That's ice cold Konata." He said "Here now all you have to do is copy it." He said a bit relieved "Why'd it take so long?" she asked just trying to give him a hard time "It's not like I can look at something once and immediatly replicate the language instantly." he said "You sure that really would have been useful." she said smiling as she finished saying this she saw a box inside of a bag "Hey what's that did you get it today?" she asked picking it up "Hey you can't just take my stuff?" Harrison said "Why you hiding something saucy in it?" she asked more excited than ever about finding the mysterires it held. Suddenly a box plopped out she then quickly snatched it to finally find out what it was "Oooohh, it's just a gunpla model kit why did you want to hide it so badly?" Konata asked " "It wasn't so much I wanted to hide it, but you just dashed for it and opened it what if there was some thing secret or special you could've damaged it or worse." He said sounding a bit defeated "Oh well whatever I'm going back to my room to copy this and play a game til' 1 see ya." she said smirking all the while 'Damn she just blew off everything I said and was able to beat me in a fighting game 30 times in a row I think I'm in love'

(TO BE CONTINUED)  
maybe


End file.
